


Days Overdue

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Insecurities, Body Sharing, Dubious Consent, Frisk is a whiny baby who won't admit their true desires, I don't want to bold or italicize anything ever again, I had to do so much fucking formatting oh my god, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Slow Build, Toys, and Chara pushes the boundaries of their comfort zone, body issues, but implied male body parts, gender neautral chara, gender neutral frisk, with male body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk realizes Chara's been feeling left out on their birthday, but maybe there's something they can give to make it up to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this because you need a quick fix to get off, then I suggest jumping straight to chapter 2. If you don't mind a bit of slow build, then full speed ahead my friend!
> 
> This is sorta, kinda a continuation of my other fic, Touch and Go, but there are some continuity errors. Just ignore them. (ha ha ha, the first series I ever make on this site and of course it's fucking smut. I knew this would happen..)

The house was packed with friends and family, the dining room table loaded to the ceiling with presents, one from every single monster Frisk had ever met, and dozens more from those they hadn’t. Streamers and balloons and music clog the air while confetti and party games squeeze into every remaining crack.

Monsters sure knew how to throw a party.

Frisk sat at the end of the table, basking the warmth of the candles on their three-tiered cake and the love radiating from their loved ones that surrounded them. They day had been nothing but perfect so far.

 _'Mom’s cake decorating classes from Muffet have been paying off,’_ Frisk thought to their mental companion when everyone broke out into a three part harmony of Happy Birthday. _'She really outdid herself this year, don’t you think, Chara?’_

 ** _'Yeah, whatever,’_** Chara said dismissively, but without their usual edge of scorn. The tonal difference was enough to draw Frisk’s attention. It wasn’t unusual for Chara not to care, but they never sounded so insouciant about it before.

 _'You feeling alright, Chara?’_ Frisk asked concerned. 

**_'Why do you care?’_**

_'Because I get a head ache when you’re upset for prolonged periods of time, and I’d like to prevent one before it starts when I can.’_

**_’Well, I’m not upset and nothing’s wrong, so leave me alone.’_ **

_’You’re lying. What’s wrong?’_

**_’I said I’m fine Frisk. Now quit bugging me and blow out your fucking candles already,’_** Chara ordered, putting up iron walls to block off their thoughts from further interrogation. **_’The song ended, like, thirty seconds ago and you’ve been spacing out in front of everybody.’_**

“Frisk?” Toriel ventured, “Are you going to make a wish?”

“Y-yes, Mom,” Frisk said, snapping out of their trance. They closed their eyes and pretended to make a wish. 

_’We’ll talk about this later,’_ they think, but Chara made no reply as Frisk blew out eighteen tiny flames.

* * *

Several hours passed before it was “later”. After all the party games were played, all the stories and jokes were told, after all the presents opened and farewells were said and messes swept away, Frisk was finally able to retreat to their bedroom, under the excuse that they were tired from so much fun and turning in for the night.

Behind a locked door, the flopped down on their bed and opened their mind.

 _’Okay, what’s bothering you?’_ Frisk asked their mentally conjoined twin. _’You’ve been quiet all day. And while I certainly don’t mind the change of pace, this isn’t like you. You didn’t even say anything when I ate the cake, and it was chocolate.’_

 ** _’Maybe I just didn’t feel like needling you today, alright?’_** Chara said hotly. **_’Consider it my birthday present to you; one full day where I don’t bother you, and I go unnoticed by absolutely everyone just like I always do.’_**

Something in Chara’s words tipped Frisk off, but they couldn’t exactly place it. Cautiously, they reached out, probing for any holes in Chara’s defenses so they could get a peek at their real feelings, but Chara was a master at shutting people out. They sealed off their corner of their shared brain with fire and barbed wire, and it physically hurt whenever Frisk tried to breech it. 

But today Frisk didn’t even have to try to break in for their answer. As hard as Chara tried to keep Frisk out, they couldn’t keep their own emotions in, and Frisk found themselves stuck in a tar pit of isolation and loneliness overflowing from Chara’s mental walls.

 _’You feel forgotten,’_ stated Frisk. _’Chara, why didn’t you say anything?’_

Chara bristled in Frisk’s mind, their thoughts becoming white hot and blinding. **_’So what if I’m forgotten? That’s just how it is! That’s just how things are! Every. Day. Of. The. Year. You get all the attention, and nobody even knows I’m still here. They can’t see me or hear me anyway, so why even bother telling them I’m still around? It’s better they don’t remember me.’_**

“No it’s not, Chara,” Said Frisk aloud and sympathetically. “No one deserves to feel left out. Everything I do, you have to do with me. The least I can do is make you feel included.”

 ** _’Oh yeah? What would you have done?’_** Chara spat, heating up into a full-blown rant. **_’Told everyone that one half of the suicide siblings returned from the dead and they demand their own cake and song? It’s been, what? Six, almost seven years since we left the Underground? It’s kind of late to be bringing up this little detail. Who would believe you? Worse, what if they did? Do you really want Sans knowing the murder child is still alive within you? Do you want to break Mom’s heart letting her know I’m here?’_**

“I don’t think it would break Mom’s heart,” Frisk whispered. “Sometimes I think you’re too hard on yourself, Chara. Just because you’ve made mistakes and have done bad things in the past doesn’t mean you don’t deserve forgiveness.”

 ** _’They’re not mistakes if you WANTED to do them, Frisk,’_** Chara stated flatly. **_’Being glued to you is my punishment, not a problem, and being glossed over is just a bonus. So quit looking for solutions that aren’t there. You’re only wasting your time.’_** And just like that, Chara began putting up more barricades, shutting Frisk out and closing themselves off to block out any further conversation for the evening.

Frisk lay awake, still not satisfied that they hadn’t found a compromise. Knowing that Chara had locked themselves away for the night, Frisk could think freely, not having to worry about Chara overhearing their thoughts. They tried to imagine themselves in Chara’s position, and how it must have felt to be looked over every birthday, every holiday, every year. Despite being stuck together for close to a decade now, Frisk had never realized how much hurt must have been building up in Chara for being ignored for so long.

But maybe it didn’t have to be that way anymore. Maybe Frisk could find a way for Chara to be included instead of stuck as a spectator all the time. Or maybe Chara was right and they were just wasting their time trying to find an answer that would solve their particular predicament and satisfy everyone, but Frisk’s big dumb heart wouldn’t let them rest at least without trying. They’d put their body and soul into the challenge and give it their all.

Hmm. Body and soul.

Now there’s an idea.

* * *

The hardest part about living with a ghost in Frisk’s head was the fact that Chara did not sleep, and therefore always was awake first.

Frisk blinked several times against the early summer sunlight filtering through their curtains, their thoughts hazy and disheveled, before remembering the brilliant idea that had come to them last night.

 _’Good morning, Chara.’_ They think.

 ** _’Shut up.’_** Chara thought back, apparently still a little sore from yesterday.

_’I thought up an answer to our problem yesterday.’_

**_’It won’t work.’_ **

_’You don’t even know what it is yet.’_

**_’I don’t care.’_ **

_’That’s a shame. You would have liked it-‘_

**_’No I wouldn’t.’_ **

_’-Because I was going to let you have control of my body for one full day.’_

**_’I-‘_ **

Chara’s train of thought came to a screeching halt as they tried to process this information. To Frisk it felt like something was stuck in the gears of their mind, gumming up the sprockets and belts.

Frisk stretched and got out of bed, falling into their morning routine while Chara worked out this equation on their own. They quickly got dressed and combed their hair then turned to look out their window. The weather outside promised to be another hot, sunny summer day, and with Toriel taking teacher workshops all day and no commitments or plans, Frisk’s schedule was completely open with no place to be and no company expecting them. Today was a perfect day to test this potential symbiotic solution.

 ** _’Why?’_** Chara asked at last, utterly stumped by Frisk’s offer.

_’Because you’ve been left out of too much for too long. I of all people should have realized this sooner. It’s not fair you’re always forgotten.’_

**_’You would really… No, this is too easy. There’s gotta be a catch. You’d never forfeit your own body so easy. It was hard enough just to get you to share your soul.’_ **

_’You’re right, I wouldn’t,’_ Frisk assured. _’I’ll let you have my body for one day, but only if you agree to some rules I’ve set up.’_

Wary curiosity bloomed at the back of Frisk’s mind. Chara still didn’t believe Frisk’s sincerity, but Frisk hat their attention.

**_’Hmph. Give me your rules and then I’ll see if I accept your little apology present.’_ **

“Alright, first rule;” Frisk listed them out loud. “No maiming, bruising, breaking or general harming of any part of my body in any way.”

 ** _’Feh. I knew that would be one of the rules.’_** Chara rolled their nonexistent eyes, but Frisk felt it all the same.

“Two; no hurting or killing any of my friends or family. Three: no “accidental” injuries,”

 ** _’Aww, come on, Frisk!’_** Chara griped. **_’There called “accidents” for a reason!’_**

“Don’t do anything dangerous or stupid and there won’t be accidents,” Frisk retorted. “Four; no breaking or mangling of any of my possessions or the possessions of my friends and family. Five; no cursing, foul language, or general bad mouthing to _anyone_ , and Six; absolutely _no. resetting._ Got all that?”

**_’Why are you even doing this? I don’t deserve it.’_ **

“I’m doing it because I want to make up for all the times you were left out. Every time you felt forgotten.”

**_’Frisk, I’ve been dead for decades. If you want to make up for all the birthdays and holidays I’ve missed, you should give me control of your body for two years straight.’_ **

“Well, depending on how you behave today, maybe I’ll give you an extra day or two.”

**_’”A day or two”!? Out of three-hundred and sixty-five a year, I’d only get a few when you’re feel sorry for me? No deal. Make it two years.’_ **

“Nope. For now it’s one day.”

**_’One year.’_ **

“One day.”

**_’Six months?’_ **

“One day.”

**_’Frisk, you’re not doing this right. See, when I say a big number, you say a small number, then I say a slightly smaller number, then you’re supposed to say a slightly bigger number until we meet in the middle, understand?’_ **

“One day and that’s final, Chara. Do you promise to stick to the rules?”

Chara’s thoughts were like a pot of water in a rolling boil; bubbling and steaming and frustrated, but not quite ready to blow. **_’Fine,’_** they grumbled at last. **_’It’s a deal. I promise.’_**

“Okay,” Frisk exhaled, and turned towards the mirror. They looked themselves in the eye. “I’m trusting you with this. Prove to me it’s worth it, and I’ll think about handing the reins over to you more often. Now, how do we switch?”

 ** _’Ugh, you don’t know?_** Chara groaned. **_’Listen, you’ve got to imagine yourself stepping back, and out of your body. Like… like those bugs that have been screaming on the trees every night.’_**

“Cicadas?” Frisk supplied. 

**_’Yeah. You’ve seen their freaky exoskeletons they leave behind, right? You’ve got to imagine yourself molting like they do.’_ **

“That’s not a very pretty visual, Chara,” Frisk squirmed.

**_’Sorry! It’s the only thing I could come up with! You’ve got to visualize yourself leaving your body, your shell, behind and intact.’_ **

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Frisk closed their eyes and concentrated. Instead of a cicada, they imagined themselves in a full body diving suit and trying to wriggle out of it without turning the whole thing inside out. They started with their hands and feet, wiggling their fingers and toes loose, and then their elbows and knees, slipping out slowly, but leaving the shape of their body undisturbed.

They were slow and careful, and they began to feel themselves loosening, withdrawing and shrinking until, suddenly, with a great rush of light-headedness, an impatient breeze pushed past them and their knees went weak. A split second of the sensation of falling-

-and then nothing at all.

Their eyes snapped open, looking back in the mirror.

 _’Did it work?’_ Frisk thought. Chara was silent. _’Chara?’_

Chara inhaled sharply. Frisk heard their lungs fill with air. There was a slight ache in their face, but it felt distant and detached to Frisk. It took them several second to realize that Chara was smiling so hard it was vaguely hurting. 

_’Oh, it did work.’_ Said Frisk, instinctively trying to look at something, only to realize they didn’t have control of their eyes anymore.

“Yes it did!” Chara said aloud with Frisk’s voice. It was jarring enough to make their disembodied head spin. “Though I’m still surprised you gave up possession of your body so easily,” They said wickedly. “Now that I have control, what’s to stop me from breaking all your silly rules?”

 _’Oh, I’m not worried,’_ Frisk thought, unconcerned. _’I know you won’t. In fact, you can’t.’_

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”

 _’Because you call yourself a demon,’_ Frisk explained simply. _’Even though you’re not one, you still hold yourself to their standards, meaning you wouldn’t dare break a rule you agreed to.’_

“Y-yeah, but we didn’t shake on it! You didn’t get my signature!”

_’You said you promised. You gave your word, and in our situation that’s binding enough because we couldn’t have done it any other way.’_

Chara grumbled and crossed their arms, already adjusted to their newfound mobility.

“You think you’re so fucking clever, don’t you?” They said to their reflection with narrowed eyes. “Well mister smarty pants, I _am_ a demon, and if there’s one thing us demons are good at, it’s finding loop holes in their contracts!”

_’Language! And remember Chara, if you break any of the rules we agreed upon, I’ll never give you this much free reign again!’_

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Chara said, flinging open the door with more force than necessary. “Quit being a back seat driver! Today is _my_ day.”

Frisk began to regret their decision almost instantly. Five minutes in and already they wish they had thought up a dozen more extra rules to limit Chara's freedom. It took them nearly an hour to just accept they were no longer in control of even the most minute actions, their vision being the most difficult to adjust to. Wherever Chara looked, Frisk was forced to look as well, but to them it felt like they were constantly being jerked from one thing to the next with their eyes kept open with staples. Never had Frisk realized all the minute adjustments one’s eyes make whenever they focused on anything in particular, but it was dizzying to experience when their own consciousness couldn’t keep up with Chara’s.

And Chara looked at _everything_. Frisk could feel their eyes watering. Chara opened their eyes too wide and refused to blink. They constantly whipped their head around in all directions as if trying to take in all the world at once from every available angle. Even without a stomach, it made Frisk feel nauseous.

And yet, despite trying to see everything there was to see, Chara’s actions weren’t purposeless. After taking in the bedrooms, the bathroom and dining room, they moved straight to the kitchen and made a bee-line to the fridge. Their gaze flickered over every shelf and drawer, and without a second’s pause, Chara began to load the counter tops with food. Fruits, vegetables, cheeses, deli meats, yogurts, condiments, and frozen desserts. Then they raided the pantry, grabbing crackers, chips, nuts and sweets. From the cupboard they fetch the biggest plate they can find and load it up with a little bit of absolutely everything.

 _’Chara, don’t eat all of that at once!’_ Frisk scolded. _’You’ll make us sick!’_

With an unseen force, Frisk felt the mental equivalent of being kicked in the rear, no doubt courtesy of Chara as they blatantly ignored their warning.

“You don’t appreciate how lucky you are to have all your senses, Frisk. I haven’t been able to taste food for myself in nearly a decade, but I’m not going to eat it like you and just inhale it all. _I’m_ going to savor this, and if getting indigestion is the price I have to pay, then I’ll gladly suffer the consequences.”

Luckily no consequences were to be had. Chara ate slowly, almost painfully so, nibbling on the worst combinations of food one could make. They sampled peanut butter and pickle chips, ice cream and cheese, ham and blueberries, and it was then Frisk was thankful they could hardly taste it at all. 

Chara got full before they could even clear half of their plate. They shoved the rest back in the fridge for later, then moved on to the living room, where Frisk was forced to endure even more of Chara’s bizarre behavior. Instead of watching TV, Chara felt more inclined to trail their fingers over the rough woven fabric of the couch cushions, and then the buttons of the remote, fascinated by the texture of the smooth plastic and soft rubber. Then Chara noticed the book shelf, and plucked the oldest tome they could find solely to inhale its papery scent. If these actions had any purpose, Frisk couldn’t fathom what they were, but Chara wasn’t hurting anyone, so they couldn’t complain.

For the most part, Chara’s primary concern seemed to be taking inventory of the entire house and learning what was where down to every last detail. When they weren’t taking stock of every item in each room, they were playing with every household object they could touch with the same analytical seriousness of a two-year-old.

Chara was obsessed with textures and temperatures; from running hot water over their arms until it almost burned, to holding ice until their hands went numb; from scratching their nails on the bottom of stainless steel pots and pans to the fluffy towels in the bathroom. Chara washed their hands with a dozen different soaps and perfumes just to drink in their smells, right before remembering that the backyard existed, to which they raced out in a hurry.

Barefoot they ran and cartwheeled across the grass, lost in the joy and freedom that their strong, young limbs could provide them with the tickling sensation of grass between their fingers and toes. They pulled up handfuls out of the soft dirt just to listen to the roots rip and chewed on a weed to test if they were still bitter. After rolling across the lawn they climbed a tree just to see how high they could go, and hung upside down from one of its branches to feel the blood rush to their ears.

Not once did Chara pause to rest. There were too many things to be seen and felt and heard and smelled and tasted. And through it all, Frisk watched along; trying their best not to dissociate. Aside from all the things Chara saw and heard, all sensations of taste and touch and smell were almost completely cut off to their mind. The visual input of what they were seeing did not match up with what they expected to feel and it gave Frisk a terrible sense of an out-of-body experience. 

Half the time, even if they did sense something, they were left questioning if the sensation was really just so intense that they had felt it too, or was their brain just supplying the proper memories as place holders in their numbed state. It made Frisk wonder, had Chara felt like this all the time? Every day of every year? Always listening and watching and expecting to feel a certain response, but denied again and again in this sensory deprived existence? Chara had been right, Frisk did take their senses for granted, but they had never truly realized it until they no longer had them, and it was borderline maddening. 

Chara ended up spending most of their day outside, half the time jumping and climbing and tumbling purely for the hell of it, and the other half they spent idly picking a flower or two from Toriel’s garden to smell their aromas and feel their velvety petals between their fingers. What they thought of the whole experience, Frisk couldn’t say. Even when in control, Chara was a master at keeping their thoughts under lock and key. So much so that Frisk wasn’t even sure that Chara could hear them anymore, for all their fretting and nitpicking made throughout the day was never placated, leaving Frisk to think all their thoughts fell on deaf ears.

Only when the shadows grew long and their stomach complained, did Chara finally return inside, hot and sweaty and satisfied.

“There you are, my child,” Toriel greeted from the kitchen upon Chara’s entrance. “I saw you having fun outside and thought it best to let you be. It has been so long since I have seen you play in the backyard.”

At the mere sight of Toriel, Chara went stiff, and their mind raced too fast for Frisk to figure out what they were feeling. For a split second they feared Chara was going to break their promise and turn their mother to dust while forcing Frisk to watch and leaving their stolen body to take the blame. But before Frisk even had a chance to panic, Chara rushed forward and embraced their mother in a tight hug.

“F-Frisk? Is something wrong? Are you alright?” Toriel asked in concern.

“No, I’m… I’m fine,” Chara’s voice cracked as they twisted their fingers deeper into her fur. “I just feel like… Like I haven’t been able to hug you in years.”

“There, there, my child,” Toriel soothed, running her claws through their hair. I am not going anywhere. You can hug me anytime you like.” Against her will, Toriel’s nose crinkled. “Though I do prefer you shower first. Exercise is good for the body, but remember so is hygiene. Was up after dinner, alright?”

Chara promised and made quick work of the remainder of the smorgasbord they had compiled that morning before sauntering off to Frisk’s bedroom get a change of clothes.

Frisk, meanwhile, was mentally exhaling a sigh of relief. With dinner done, the day was practically over and now they could switch back. Although they felt no fatigue on their end, a shower and bed seemed like a vacation after their twelve hour workout. 

“Hey, don’t get too excited yet,” Chara suddenly said out loud, startling Frisk. All throughout the day Chara had made it painfully clear that they would ignore any of Frisk’s helicopter concerns, right up to the point where Frisk had quit trying to even get their attention. Instead they had just hovered and worried from a distance whenever Chara did something even remotely risky. Having not been able to hear Chara’s inner monologue, it had completely slipped Frisk’s mind that Chara could still hear theirs whether Frisk directed their thoughts at Chara or not.

“There’s one more thing I’ve wanted to do more than anything else today, but I’ve been saving the best for last.”

 _’What?’_ Frisk dared to ask, both dreading and desperate to know the answer. 

“Oh, just look at you,” Chara said casually, heading into the bathroom with fresh pajamas under their arm. They turned on the shower then looked into the mirror while they waited for the water to heat up.

“Eight years together and I still don’t know entirely what you look like,” They chuckle, removing their shirt. “Why don’t you ever look at yourself, Frisk? I mean, so what, you sit down when pee, whatever, but like, why do you close your eyes when you bathe? How do you know you’re really getting clean when you wash?” Chara removed their pants. 

_’Wait, Chara, stop,’_ Frisk pleaded before Chara could strip down completely, panic rising in their thoughts. _’I don’t want you to look at me. Let me take over for the shower.’_

“What’s wrong, Frisk?” Chara snorted. “Are you really THAT modest that you don’t want me to see? Or are you hiding something? You don’t have anything I didn’t have from the bits and pieces I could gather.” Chara removed their underwear and was admiring their naked form in the mirror. “Just as I thought. Nothing out of the ordinary from what I can see. So why all the secrecy?” 

Frisk didn’t reply. They couldn’t reply. Chara was looking at them, taking in every square inch of their skin and Frisk couldn’t look away. Over their arms and chest and Frisk had no choice but to look too. Every scar, every blemish, every mole and freckle and flaw, and Frisk couldn’t close their eyes, couldn’t turn away from seeing their stretch marks and flabs of skin and fat, and everything they had and everything _wrong_ about them, and Chara wouldn’t _stop staring_ at all their imperfections and all these _bad_ things about their body and they _couldn’t. Look. Away-_

“Frisk. Calm down.” Chara’s voice cut through Frisk’s hysterical thoughts like a hot knife through fresh butter. They pull up their head to meet their reflection in the mirror.

Yes. Yes, the face is okay to look at. It doesn’t have as many bad, wrong things that they need to keep covered like the rest of them.

Chara knits their eyebrows and for once Frisk is glad that they’re forced to only see where Chara sees, because now it feels like Chara’s looking directly into their head at them.

“What was that about?” Chara asked sternly.

 _’I don’t… I don’t look at my body not because I don’t want you to see it,’_ Frisk thinks coherently at last. _’I don’t look because… I just don’t like it. It’s… got a lot of things wrong with it. No one thinks it’s good.’_

Frisk could feel the crease in their brow shift from confused to livid as Chara digested this information. The expression on their face was a unique one not even Frisk themselves had ever made before. It was terrifying.

 **”’It’s not good?’ Who told you that?”** Chara forced out the words through clenched teeth. Their voice was so strained and high pitched that it made Frisk hesitate. They had never heard their own voice sound so enraged, They hadn’t even known that it _could_ sound that way.

 **”That question was not rhetorical, Frisk,”** Chara pushed when Frisk didn’t reply. **”Who. Told. You. Those. Things.”**

 _’N-nobody,’_ Frisk said dismissively.

**_”Liar.”_ **

All around them, Frisk felt Chara’s fury building, seeping through the cracks that separated the two minds, and with it, some of Chara’s thoughts. Frisk heard them planning, calculating, visions of them searching- no- _hunting_ down those who had dared to impression their mind.

 _’No, Chara, don’t,’_ Frisk begged when they realized Chara’s intentions. _’I-I don’t remember who told me those things. A-and besides, you promised you wouldn’t hurt anyone, remember?’_

**”Correction, Frisk. I said I wouldn’t harm your friends or your family. Do you consider the people who told you these things friends?”**

_’Well, n-no, but-‘_

**”Do you consider them _family?_ ”**

_’No! But-!’_

**”Then what’s the problem?”**

_’There is no problem, Chara! It’s been so long since the last time I’ve been around them, so it doesn’t matter anymore. We’re probably never going to run into them ever again.’_

Frisk’s words seemed to douse the flames in Chara’s mind, but the embers still glowed, too dangerous to touch. Regardless, they seemed mollified enough to let the matter drop.

“Maybe you’re right,” they grumbled after a minute or so, their voice finally returning to normal. “I don’t think I’d have enough time to properly make them pay even if I could find them today. Besides, first I need to prove to you how wrong they are.”

_’What do you mean?’_

Without answering, Chara stepped into the shower. They grabbed a shower scrub and coated it with soap. 

“People used to tell me I had horrible things about my body too, you know,” Chara narrated as they began to shampoo their hair. “Other kids used to tell me my eyes were weird or my smile was creepy, or my hair was too long, that kind of junk. I would get into a lot of fights as a kid, fights against kids bigger and older and stronger than me, fights I knew I couldn’t win but fought anyway because I knew they were wrong about me.

“You say you’re body isn’t good, but you’re wrong too,” Chara explained, lathering their chest and arms. “You can see and hear and speak just fine. You can stand and run and jump on your own. You’ve got all your limbs and no allergies or ailments. Your body is more than good, Frisk. It’s perfect.”

Slowly, methodically, Chara washed away the dirt and grime from their person. They kept it professional and serious, rubbing gently over every bit of skin with the utmost care as if it was their own. They had to look to do it, and Frisk slowly began to get antsy again against their will, though they fought hard to stay calm.

 _’No it’s not,’_ they argue reflexively, their insecurities spilling into their thoughts. _’I’m out of shape.’_

“Who isn’t?” Chara patiently rebutted. 

_’I’ve got scars and stretch marks.’_

“Don’t we all?”

_’My skin is discolored.’_

“There’s no such thing as discolored skin.”

_’I’ve got freckles and moles.’_

“They’re called beauty marks for a reason.”

But “reason” was something that Frisk was losing. The longer Chara worked, the more agitated Frisk became, unable to stop their spiraling, self-loathing thoughts.

_’It’s too short, it’s too fat, it’s no good. No one could love this body, no one-‘_

“I do.” Chara shut their eyes to put an end to Frisk’s distress. “No matter what you believe, I’ll always love your body, Frisk.” And to prove their point, Chara began to give a full body massage as the steamy water rinsed away the soap.

“I love this,” Chara caressed Frisk’s cheeks and neck. 

“And this,” they trailed down their shoulders and arms, rinsing of the suds. 

“And this,” with the back of their hands they drag their nails down their sides with feather-light touches, sending shivers up their spine. 

“And all of this,” rubbing deep, Chara washed away the remaining foam from their legs. All the while they kept their eyes closed, and each touch came as a surprise to Frisk, never knowing where the next one would be. That day they discovered that even when they weren’t being partially possessed, Chara still found a way to make their mind go blank and thoughts all scrambled.

With that, Chara finished the rest of their shower in relative silence, their thoughts unguarded but concerned about nothing more than drying off.

“Hey, remind me to teach you to meditate.” Chara spoke suddenly.

 _’Meditate? What for?’_ Frisk asked hazily. 

“Because you don’t know how to chill. I know you weren’t trying to, but most of the day I could hear you getting all worked up over every little thing I did. I’m guessing it’s because you couldn’t figure out how to distract yourself.”

_’I don’t see how I can. I’m forced to see everything you see at all times.’_

“True, but you don’t necessarily need to pay attention to it.” Chara said while brushing their teeth. “You know how you can sometimes space out when you read a book, and like, you have to reread an entire page even though you looked at every line? That’s what you need to learn to do.”

_’And you can teach me?’_

“Absolutely. It’ll come in handy later tonight.” 

_’”Later tonight!?” But the day is over!’_

“Wrong again, Frisk.” Chara said, heading back to the bedroom. “You said I’d get one full day to myself, remember? That’s twenty-four complete, consecutive hours. I’ve only used up a little more than half, and I want to go on a little shopping trip.”

 _’A shopping trip for what.’_ Frisk dreaded to ask.

“Oh, just a few things to drive my point home that this body of yours deserves all the praise I can give it,” Chara hinted as they pulled on fresh clothes and tied their shoes. “Now where do you keep your house keys?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I manipulated you. There's still a bit of slow build before the real smut. I lied and I am sorry. (again, if you just came for the goods, scroll down to the line break to get to the real fun).

Chara pedaled on Frisk’s bike almost faster than humanly possible. They weaved in and out of the rush hour traffic, ignoring angry car honks and shouting pedestrians as they whizzed past.

Frisk fought to bite their tongue. Chara had taught them the basics of meditating right before they left home, and Frisk had practiced detaching their thoughts while Chara had relearned how to ride a bike, and both had come away with a small success. But as much as Frisk wanted to do that now, the very potentially dangerous vehicles all around them made it hard for them to concentrate.

Chara was going… _somewhere._ Where to exactly, Frisk didn’t know. Either they had seen it through Frisk’s eyes one day when Frisk was in control, or Chara had remembered this place from their own time on the surface. Wherever it was they were going, it was very far from home.

 _’Why couldn’t you have driven?’_ Frisk whined, wishing for the protective metal shell of a car when screeching tires came too close.

“You’re the one with the learner’s permit, remember? Not me.”

_’Then why not ask one of our friends to drive us? Papyrus has a car and would have been more than willing.’_

“Oh, you would not have approved where I would have asked him to take us, and neither would Sans. It’s better we go alone.”

 _’And_ what _is this place you’re so eager to go to?’_

Instead of answering, Chara turned off the main road and into a strip, slowing to a stop in the parking lot.

“Here,” they said proudly in front of one of the stores.

Large neon lights spelled out two names above the door, reading _’Adam & Eve’_

Now that couldn’t be right. Chara hated anything and everything that was even remotely religious. Why would they want to come to a store named this?

“Oh, this store is not what you’re thinking, Frisk,” Said Chara, picking up on Frisk’s confusion. “This place is anything but conservative.”

Still lost, Frisk refrained from asking more questions, not wanting to look any more foolish than necessary. They knew they’d get their answers in time if they patiently went along. So after locking the bike and with head held high, Chara entered the store.

“Take a good look, Frisk,” Chara whispered as they slowly swept their eyes over the entire shop for Frisk to see. “Have you figured out what this place is yet?”

Actually, no, Frisk still hadn’t. The collection of wares didn’t really seem to have a theme from what they could gather. One half of the store seemed to be dedicated to clothes of some sort, there looked to be a room showcasing video tapes in the back, and the walls seemed to be lined with all sorts of oddly shaped nick-knacks that… looked… disturbingly familiar…

A thin grin spread across Chara’s lips when they felt Frisk’s mind go cold.

 _’Chara this is an adult venue.’_ Frisk said borderline terrified.

“Call it what it is, Frisk.” Chara said impatiently. “A sex shop. It’s a store that sells lingerie, pornography, erotic toys and other novelties.”

_’Why did you bring us here.’_

“To buy you a belated birthday present.”

_’No. We shouldn’t even be in here. This is inappropriate.’_

“Oh, calm down. We’re of age! And there’s nothing about self-love that you should ever be ashamed of, remember? Or do I have to show you again?”

_’I feel you waggling my eyebrows! Knock it off! And will you quit talking out loud and speak to me in thought? People will think I’m crazy talking to myself.’_

“No way, Frisk. Your voice is too nice to keep locked up. And relax. I’ve got a blue tooth in your ear. If anyone hears me talking, they’ll think I’m doing it on the phone. Hey, now check this out.”

All throughout Frisk’s protests Chara had been making their way towards the shelves of toys and stopped before an impressive wall of dildos. A massive lineup covered the surface from floor to ceiling, offering a variety of lengths, girths… and even shapes? It certainly hadn’t taken long for mankind to eagerly integrate monsters into the salacious side of human culture. Apparently someone out there was cashing in big time on the “molded from real monsters” niche fetish.

But Chara wasn’t looking at the array of xeno silicon dicks. What they had found was considerably more normal, but ten times as terrifying.

It was a fist. Just a large, fucking rubber fist sitting right between the Rebellious Ryan dildo and tentacle monster models, patiently waiting to punch an unsuspecting asshole. Frisk’s thoughts went white with horror.

_’Chara. Don’t.’_

Chara didn’t say anything, their thoughts cruelly teasing as they openly considered purchasing the thing.

 _’Chara, please,’_ Frisk begged, their mind going icy with fear. _’Anything but that.’_

“Quit panicking, Frisk. You’re giving me brain freeze.” Chara said at last. “And don’t worry. I’d never force you to take something like that.” They leave the rubber fist and turn straight to the shelves of butt plugs and anal training kits. “Without the proper preparation first, that is.”

Frisk mind scrambles like a beehive in a tornado; thrown for a loop in a terrified, buzzing mess. Scrambling for solid ground, Frisk desperately tried to meditate, to shut themselves off from Chara’s horrible intentions and ride out the storm. Their efforts last all of two minutes before Chara picks out a box seemingly at random and moves on to the next isle.

On this row Chara skims over items faster than Frisk can identify. Aside from the price tags, many of the products don’t have labels. Clearly these wares were for people who knew what they were looking for, but to Frisk it was all shiny, glittery trinkets. Frisk bet if they thought about it, they’d be able to figure out the use of most of these items rather easily, but right then they were more concerned about how quickly they could leave. Just being here felt like a crime.

Chara passed over the rows of glass toys, strap-ons, harnesses and bondage kits before stopping in front of a bowl of rubber rings with oval shaped pellets on them. Chara greedily took three.

Was Chara buying jewelry? Not that the concept of Chara liking rings or necklaces seemed out of place to Frisk, but here and now? In a sex store of all places? Besides, they looked like cheap capsule prizes you could get for twenty-five cents from a dispenser at a mall.

“Hahaha, this isn’t the type of jewelry you’re thinking about, Frisk,” Chara whispered, sensing Frisk’s puzzlement. “But they ARE rings. Just a different kind. A vibrating kind.” Chara left it at that, but Frisk could, unfortunately, fill in the blanks on their own.

On the end of the isle were dozens of bottles of gels and lubricants, advertising sweet scents and flavors and new “magical aphrodisiacs” discovered by monster kind. Frisk paled and Chara rolled their eyes before taking two small bottles of the cheapest generic brands; one water-based and one silicone.

“Here’s a fun little sex fact for you, Frisk,” Chara said moving onto the last isle containing shelves packed with boxes of something Frisk couldn’t identify. “Never use silicone lubes on your silicone toys. They’ll eat right through the rubber.”

_’I didn’t want to know that.’_

“Well tough luck. It’s important one knows how to properly take care of their toys,” Chara instructed, picking up a box, inspecting the label, and replacing it before moving on to the next. “These things aren’t cheap, you know.”

 _’What “things”?’_ Frisk huffed before instantly regretting it.

“Well, silicone fleshlights for starters,” Chara smiled, tapping the picture on the next box they picked up. To Frisk, the image looked like a soda can stuffed with a balloon, but the name Chara had given it insinuated something far more devious.

 _’Fleshlight?’_ Frisk repeated, spitting the word out like spoiled food.

“Masturbation sleeve if you want to be “proper”,” Chara went on, putting the box back and picking up another. “This is the main reason I came here. To get one of these. The only problem is all these sleeves are black or pink.”

_’And that’s bad because?’_

“I want one that’s clear so I can see the action going on,” Chara said lewdly. “And so you can too.”

Frisk’s thoughts prickled with static, and they weren’t sure if it was from trepidation or arousal brought on by anticipation, but they forced themselves to protest all the same for even daring to feel that way.

Chara got lucky and found what they were looking for, much to Frisk’s dismay, and headed to check out. The cashier didn’t give them a second glace as they rung up their bill.

“Your total comes out to one forty, and thirty-three cents,” she said neutrally.

 _’Chara!’_ Frisk complained as Chara handed over the payment. _’That’s nearly two-hundred dollars of MY money you’re spending!’_

“Oh come off it, Frisk. You get payed allowance in gold coins. This small splurge isn’t going to send you spiraling into dept.” 

Chara was right, of course, and Frisk knew it, but they clung to their resentment, still upset that Chara had even bought such scandalous wares in their name.

“Look, if you’re really that bothered by it, let me do your chores until I’ve paid you back,” Chara tried to compromise on their way out of the store. “You that make you happy?”

 _’No. That’s just an excuse for you to have my body again,’_ Frisk challenged.

“Oh, clever,” Chara smirked, unlocking their bike and kicking up the kickstand. “You catch on quick. But I bet I can change your mind yet. I’ve still got plenty of time left before my day is officially done.”

And with that, Chara took to the street racing home, Frisk’s thoughts a flurry of curiosity and dread.

* * *

The house was quiet when Chara got home. They were back well before curfew, but it seemed not even Toriel was waiting up for them this evening.

Their bag of goodies held tight in one arm, Chara stole away to their bedroom behind the privacy of a locked door. They turned on a lamp for dimmer, more ambient light and wasted no time stripping down to their underwear.

They paused long enough to store their cock rings and plugs as far back under the bed as they could reach, then turned their attention to the one remaining box on the bed with a bottle of lube in hand.

Chara unpacked the fleshlight delicately, handling the sleeve as if it were as fragile as eggshells.

“Wow, this looks even better out of the box,” Chara admired, gently running their fingers down its length and rubbing over the soft, androgynous opening. “Fine as crystal and just as clear. Though it won’t be for much longer.”

Frisk mentally rolled their eyes, silently willing Chara to hurry up and just get this over with.

“Oh, rearing to go, are we?” Chara asked, picking up on Frisk’s impatience. “I’m glad you’re not complaining anymore. We’ve made progress.”

 _’No, it’s not like that!’_ Frisk jumped to their defense. _’It’s just- the sooner you’ve had your fun, the sooner I can forget this ever happened.’_

“Sorry, Frisk, but this isn’t something I’m going to rush.” Said Chara as they squirted a fair amount of the water lubricant onto the end of the tube. “I need to prove to you your body is amazing in every way, and I’m not going to stop until you agree.” Out of the corner of their eye, Frisk noticed a tent starting to pitch in their boxers. “If you won’t love yourself, then I’ll do it for you until you wouldn’t even dare to think anything about you deserves shame.”

Moving to the edge of the bed, Chara pulled down their underwear to expose their half-hard cock. They lined up the head with the hole on the sleeve.

“You are perfect and I won’t ever let you believe anything less.”

Was it Frisk’s imagination, or did they feel a shifting sensation, like a presence moved beside them, protectively leaning over their shoulder? Before Frisk could figure it out, Chara braced their legs, gripped the tube, and plunged downward.

The effect was immediate. The tight pressure squeezing on their dick as it effortlessly slid through the narrow hole sent off explosions in Frisk’s mind and left them gasping for air. The silicone interior, though soft and pliable, had ridges and grooves and bumps pressing down on their length like a kaleidoscope, always changing with each twist of the sleeve and leaving them breathless.

And that’s when Frisk realized that they were not only breathless, but breathing and moving and _feeling_ again.

 ** _’Feels amazing, doesn’t it?’_** Chara whispered beside them in their head. **_’You didn’t think I’d hog all this pleasure to myself, did you?’_**

“W-well, y-you don’t like sh-sharing,” Frisk slurred.

**_'True. But this is something important that you need to experience as well, so I’m giving you a small taste.'_ **

Frisk quickly figured out what Chara meant by small taste. For the most part, Frisk still couldn’t move their body. Chara kept their head and line of sight firmly locked on their groin and rhythmically pumped away with their left hand, while Frisk could only shutter and gasp and occasionally blink their half-lidded eyes. Their right hand had a death grip on the edge of the mattress for balance, their voice squeaked and moaned, and their hips would sporadically thrust every so often, but whether that was Chara’s doing or their own, Frisk couldn’t tell.

 ** _'God, I love those sounds you make,'_** Chara sighed, their thoughts rolling over Frisk in warm adoring waves. **_'I loved talking just to listen to your voice, but it sounds so much better when you use it. If only Mom weren't home. I'd make you_ sing.'**

As much as Frisk didn’t want to look at themself, they had to admit there was something hypnotic about watching their cock fucking the transparent fleshlight. The way the skin rolled and stretched against the rubber, their shaft’s bright pink head pounding against the end of the sleeve, the way their balls slapped against the entrance, quietly applauding the performance. If Frisk concentrated, they could almost pretend that they were a voyeur simply watching someone else’s erotic exploits and not their own body. Almost. The indulgence Frisk felt, even if it was being shared by Chara, was too overpowering to deny that it was happening to anyone but them.

And this was just the toned-down version. Frisk couldn't help but wonder- if they thought this was intense, then what would it feel like without Chara's sensation dampening buffer? How much stronger, how much better would it feel if they had it all to themselves?

Getting greedy and desperate, Frisk’s hips started to pick up speed and Chara’s grip on the tube tightened as they rapidly began to approach climax.

 ** _’F-fuck, Frisk! Slow down!’_** Chara stuttered, fighting to stay in command. **_’Make it last!’_**

Frisk wanted to argue, to say that they weren’t the one causing their midriff to buck like a jackhammer, but they knew that would have been a dirty lie. Restraint and reason had been lost long ago, leaving only their right fist, voice, and hips in their control.

Only when the heat and pressure began to build, did Frisk try to regulate their pace. Each thrust became deeper and harder as they tried to shove every millimeter of their shaft into the tube. Chara helped by pulling the sleeve back all the way until the head almost came out before ramming it back down with a satisfying squelch. Frisk groaned and whimpered, their forehead beaded with sweat and their dick leaking precum. Each pump was like playing Russian roulette, pushing, pushing, pushing, until-

With a sharp intake of breath, Chara doubled over, forcing their dick as deep as they could go on the brink of explosion. At the last moment they readjusted, eyes fixed on the end of the tube as they came in hard bursts, turning the fleshlight from clear to opaque.

Chara held it there until Frisk’s body finished, watching with satisfaction at the white cum pulsed its way out of the slit of their cock, filling up every crevice around their length.

When their heart beat had slowed and their dick started to lose it's stiffness, Chara reached out to Frisk’s mind, only to find it predictably blank with exhaustion.

“Heh. What did I tell you?” Chara asked, pulling out of the sleeve with an audible pop. “You’re absolute perfection.”

 _’Yeah,’_ frisk agreed, their mind too scattered to argue or even think anything else. _’You were right. You’re always right. Are we going to sleep now?’_

“Right after we clean up,” Chara promised, eternally amused at Frisk’s low endurance even when they weren’t the one piloting their body. “One day I’m going to build up that stamina of yours. I want to see the day when I can make you cum nine times in a row before you crash.”

 _’No…’_ Frisk sighed, but the reluctance in their thoughts was half-hearted at best.

Chara dutifully went into the bathroom to wash off the evidence of their deeds and cleaned out the sleeve. The two minds slipped into a comfortable silence, each thinking only to themselves.

 _’Hey Chara?’_ Frisk spoke up at last when Chara returned to the comfort of their bed.

“What’s up?” Chara asked mildly.

 _’I… we…’_ Frisk started and stopped, unsure how to word their thoughts. _’You kept to your end of the bargain,’_ they say at last, slowly, carefully. _’You followed all my rules and I wanted to thank you.’_

“’S no big deal,” Chara yawned, reaching for the pillows calling their name.

_’I… I also wanted to see- no, to ask- um,’_

“Spit it out, Frisk. My times almost up, and I haven't slept in years, so I want to get as much as I can tonight.”

_’Uh, I wanted to let you know that, um, I’m up for switching places with you again. Sometime in the future. If you want.’_

Chara was quiet for several seconds, even their thoughts taken by surprise.

 _’Y-you know,’_ Frisk thought quickly to fill the silence. _’So you don’t have to feel left out any more, and so you can do my chores to pay me back. Only if you want to, of course. What do you say?’_

“Yeah,” Chara mumbled, unable to keep the smile off their face as they drifted into unconsciousness. “I’d like that a lot. Thanks, Frisk. Good night.”

 _’Good night, Chara,’_ Frisk whispered as Chara found their way to dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION! THE RUBBER FIST EXIST. I HAVE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES AND IT IS THE GREATEST THING I HAVE EVER BEHELD. HERE: https://www.amazon.com/Pipedreams-Basix-Rubber-Works-Flesh/dp/B002HREO6K  
> BASK IN ITS GLORY!


End file.
